One Week
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Zutara week 2011 prompts. Day 7 Caught.
1. Mask

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**A/N**: Zutara week is here! So here's my collection for the week.

* * *

_Slam_. "That's it. You're going to tell me why in La's name you act differently when there are other nobles around rather than when its just your friends," Katara growled angrily.

Zuko looked at his irate girlfriend and tried to think of a good way to explain this to her.

"Uh," he fumbled while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well…"

"He has to," Mai answered for him. While Katara still felt a little uneasy with the fact that Zuko was still friends with his ex, seeing the two interact more like siblings rather than former lovers made her happy. Plus Zuko had very few friends.

"Why?" She asked.

"He's the Fire Lord. He has to show indifference to everything around him, especially those who are close to him. Mostly this is to continue the mystique of the throne but its also a little bit of protection for those around him," Mai said nonchalantly as she sipped her tea.

"Protect those around you?"

"If I openly show more preference to someone or that that person may have a way of controlling me then that leaves said person open to attack from those who wish to gain power," Zuko sighed. "I didn't believe that really happened until Mai told me about all the people who approached her in the beginning of my reign."

"I managed to threaten enough of them so they stopped," Mai actually smiled as she said that. Katara counted herself lucky that Mai really was over Zuko. "Plus I think some of them were scared of me in general, what with being friends with Azula and everything."

"So you're just going to keep treating me like I mean nothing to you when there are other people around?" Katara glared at Zuko.

"When you put it like that it sounds bad. It really is for the best," her glare intensified, "not that I don't think you can't take care of yourself around these people! It's just…what I'm trying to say is that I know you like to help people. Everyone knows you like to help people. They'll appeal to your kind heart and tell you sad stories. Most of them will be lying."

"You don't know that! I'm sure they really want to help people-"

"Katara most of the people that approached me wanted to get Zuko's ear to try to convince him to restart the war. They thought that since I helped conquer Ba Sing Se that I would think like them."

"Did they stop?" Maybe Katara could pick up some tips from Mai.

"Yeah but only after they realized that my polite bored responses didn't actually mean I was telling Zuko anything. It was one of the few times I was glad that my mother always made me be quiet and courteous."

"Could you teach me?" Katara asked hopefully as Zuko spit out the sip of tea he had in his mouth.

"Why would you want that?" He asked.

"Because I like when we get to walk arm in arm. I like when you'll just kiss me for no reason and I kiss you for no reason and I don't want to have to care where we are. If I have to be snotty and indifferent to people sometimes so be it. I'm not going to promise I won't come to you when I think there is a real need for help but I'll try to pick out which ones are real and which are not."

"Nothing I say will stop you, will it?" Katara could hear the hope in Zuko's voice.

"When have you ever known me to stop when I set my mind to something?" With a resigned sigh Zuko just shock his head. She turned to Mai. "Can we start now?"

"You're eager about everything, aren't you?" Katara nodded. "All right, first lesson: don't smile so much. Keep a straight face until whoever is speaking is done and then, when they ask you to pass on the information, smile a little but not too much." Katara immediately stopped grinning and moved her mouth into a small smile. "Good, that's what you need to do."

A short time later Katara, having practiced her small smiles, left to go practice her bending. As soon as she was gone Zuko turned to Mai and groaned. "I'm going to be hearing about every little problem everyone is having aren't I?"

"At least she's going to try to dissuade them. But yeah, you're going to hear about every little problem in the Fire Nation not only from reports but also from your girlfriend."

"At least when she tries to convince me to do something it's a lot more fun then when my advisors try to convince me," he said with a smile.

"That was something I never, ever, had to know," Mai drawled.


	2. History

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**A/N**: Day two of Zutara week with history. In reality this was going to be S (Spirits) in "Words to Live by" but Sick wrote itself better than and I didn't have this finished so now here it is complete.

* * *

Ursa stood behind the back row, waiting for her friend to arrive and the wedding to begin. In truth she had been planning this day for about twenty years now ever since Fire Lord Azulon mentioned, if only in passing that her infant son should be betrothed sooner rather than later (she had also started planning Azula's wedding around her first birthday). In the end Zuko was never formally betrothed to anyone as a child. She had just come from a very one-sided conversation with Zuko and eagerly awaited the beginning of the ceremony.

She sensed rather than heard her recently made friend Kya glide next to her.

"How is she?" Ursa asked.

"Nervous but not about what you would think. She's absolutely certain marrying Zuko is the right thing to do. What she's worried about is tripping on her sleeves or if one of her hair ornaments will fall out. She was like that even as a child," the wistfulness in Kya's voice captured the mood for the two mothers. Both should have been alive and with their children rather than invisible: in Kya's case Yon Rha had never given the order to kill, instead he decided killing the last waterbender was better than taking her prisoner and in Ursa's she should have not be able to make it all the way to Ba Sing Se just to die of a plague that the Dai Li hushed up as much as the War.

"How is Zuko?"

"He's calm, though I suspect there was something in the tea Iroh gave him. Last night he anxiously paced his rooms thinking of all the reasons why Katara shouldn't marry him and all the ways today could go wrong. This morning, after Iroh brought him tea, he very rationally spoke to my picture of how much I would like Katara and how much she would like me and how much he wanted me here. Whatever Iroh gave him was for the best I think."

Living guests began to pass them by on the way to their seats. Ursa noted the different officials mingling with a smattering of common people she would never have guessed would be there. Among them was the man who owned the teashop that had been near the apartment she briefly inhabited before dying (the same shop that Iroh and Zuko had worked at) and a compassionate village healer.

"Is anyone else from your family coming?" Kya asked.

"No, Iroh is the only one here. My parents are, surprisingly, still very much alive and living on one of the outer islands in relative anonymity. I'm certain that Zuko doesn't know they are alive; he only met them a few times when he was very young. I'm not sure of other spirits though. Lu Ten, my nephew, will be here but he's about it."

"I can see why. My parents are going to appear soon but Katara's other grandfather isn't coming. He sees this as the Fire Nation stealing another Southern waterbender for their own gain. I tried to explain to him that this is Katara's choice but you know how people can get." Ursa nodded in agreement.

The amount of people coming in began to thin out. Kya went over to get two older looking spirits who she introduced as her parents. They seemed pleasant enough though Ursa could tell they weren't too thrilled to be in the Fire Nation, even though they were invisible. Lu Ten made a rather noisy entrance, the doors rattled as he walked past them.

"Did you really have to do that?" Ursa questioned.

"It's my little cousin's wedding Aunt Ursa. Of course I have to make a spectacle. Its not like I can tease him about his wedding night or anything, this is all I get," he chuckled much like his father.

Ursa eyed her nephew. "I think Zuko might consider that a good thing if he were to know what you had planned."

"I think that precocious little earthbender did that for you. Though I could tell my son dearly wanted to make some jokes but held back because the lewd comments applied to his sister as well. My name is Kya by the way," Kya said offering her hand to Lu Ten.

"Prince Lu Ten. Always a pleasure to mother of the bride." Lu Ten then did an over the top bow while kissing Kya's hand.

"He gets his charm from his father," Ursa commented.

"Well someone had to. I'm surprised little Zuko even managed to woo his bride. I know Dad tried to teach him to talk to women but he was too obsessed with regaining his honor and other such nonsense."

The seats were almost full by now. Now they just had to wait for the wedding to begin.

"Did I miss the beginning?" A deep voice asked.

"Grandfather I didn't know you were coming," Ursa said to the former Avatar.

"I've been watching these two for a very long time. Not to mention my current incarnation had a bit of a crush on the bride. I wouldn't miss this for anything," Roku responded.

"Wait, this is your grandfather Aunt Ursa? You're related to Avatar Roku? You never said anything!" Lu Ten exclaimed.

"It wasn't a secret so much as I didn't tell a lot of people. Azulon knew, as does Iroh. I never told Ozai though, he didn't seem like he would take it well. Now I know he wouldn't have taken it well," Ursa uttered.

"Let's not argue over anything today. The Fire Lord is marrying a waterbender and I want to watch this amazing event in peace." As Roku finished talking Zuko appeared in the doorway and began his walk to the alter. Ursa beamed at her son, eyes shinning with tears.

"My baby is all grown up." Ursa observed.

"I feel the same way," Kya sympathized as they waited for Katara to enter.

First came Aang and Toph, arms linked, then Sokka and Suki, her belly round with their first child. As Sokka took his place as best man Katara and Hakoda came into view. Kya joined Ursa in their silent tears as she looked at her husband and daughter.

Though she had seen Katara earlier sitting the full effect of the blue and gold dress, with all the tiny ornamental flames in her hair, Kya could now see her daughter was going to be Fire Lady, the first foreign born one in fact. _And a damn good one_, she thought as she watched the bride and groom look at each other with goofy grins on their faces, not caring that this was a monumental day in Fire Nation history.


	3. Social Networking

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**A/N**: I can't really take credit for this idea as I read a fic awhile ago on here called "Breakfast, Anyone?" in the LotR fandom that had the same idea. But I wanted to try it with Zutara. First time writing first person Katara (I actually had to stop myself a few times and remind myself I was doing that).

* * *

I'd been dreading this since my wedding day. I knew it was my responsibility as Fire Lady to not only help Zuko with the administrative work of the Fire Nation but I also had a responsibility to the wives of all of the nobles in that I was their hostess when they decided to take up residence in the Capital. Personally I didn't give a flying hog monkey about most of them but I had to.

I was already late for this silly luncheon and had to straighten my dress as a rushed to get there. I was at least thankful that I knew some of the few friends I'd made in the Fire Nation would be there (and Ty Lee, home for a visit from Kyoshi Island). Stopping in front of red door I waited for one of the guards to open it for me (even though I could do this myself and would have any other time but now was the time to show power). As the door began to open I quickly brushed my hand over the flame in my topknot to make sure it was center and plastered a large smile on my face.

"Fire Lady Katara, so nice of you to join us for your own lunch," Lady Tomiko drawled. It was going to be one of those days.

I held my head high and responded, "considering its protocol for no meal to begin until the Fire Lord or Lady enters I believe I'm right on time." I loved being able to make some of the snottier courtiers squirm.

Carefully kneeling at the round table set for us and making sure that my dress draped the way it was supposed to I motioned for the servant to bring the tea for me to pour. As I took the pot and waited for the six teacups to be placed on the table I mentally prepared myself for the long, arduous, meal ahead. Pouring each cup I reviewed what I knew about everyone at the table. To my left was Lady Rina, wife to the minister of finance. She just had their first son about six months ago and had three older girls and was nice enough to me. Next to her was Lady Mami, daughter of one of Zuko's most vocal critics and engaged to the son of Admiral Chan. Next to her was her friend and my most vocal opponent Lady Tomiko, recently married to the general in charge of largest portion of the army and the woman who chased Zuko the second he broke up with Mai until our wedding day. I hate her. Next to her is Ty Lee's sister Ling, married to the admiral of the eastern fleet. Finally Ty Lee on my right, my one true friend. I could tell she was having trouble sitting normally as she squired.

Passing out the tea I watched as dishes were placed on the table my mouth watering at the delicious smells. I honestly hated all the silly rules associated with eating and, if I have any power at all, I'm going to try to change them and leave that as my legacy.

Helping myself to the food and making sure to take an exaggerated first bite so everyone else could eat. The conversation moved from the food ("Wonderful" from Ty Lee, "Delicious" from Lady Rina, and "Fair" from Lady Tomiko) to the latest fashions (Ty Lee and I sat back and had our own discussion about how things were on Kyoshi). I commented here and there and took some satisfaction in the flustered way they tried to change subjects.

As I began to count down the minutes until I could graciously leave Lady Tomiko decided it was time to bring me back into the conversation.

"I don't know how things are in the Water Tribe," she sneered, "but I do know in the Fire Nation we value our time and make sure to be punctual."

"That's funny," Ty Lee began, "because I remember you being late to my twelfth birthday party."

"And my sixteenth," Ling added. "You wanted to come in and make a scene to steal all the attention."

"Entirely not true, it wasn't my fault that one of my palanquin bearers twisted their ankle on the way over," Tomiko replied easily. "Besides you liked the bracelet I gave you. You're wearing it now." I gave Tomiko a point for that.

"I should apologize for my tardiness, I admit. However I, ah, had something very important to discuss with the Fire Lord," I tried desperately not to blush.

"Really, care to enlighten us on what that was? Or was it so important you can't share it with your friends?" Tomiko sneered. She would never, ever, be my friend.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Lady Katara shouldn't divulge state secrets to us," Lady Rina said coming to my aid.

"That sounds fair," Lady Mami responded.

"True, Mami, it does. But tell me, _Lady_ Katara, how is your marriage? You always seem so," she paused, tapping her finger to her chin. I wanted to break that finger. "Refreshed when we see you. I mean, if I were in your shoes I think I'd be a little more worn out."

I could feel the water in her eyes and was sorely tempted to bend it and smack her in the face with it. However I was above her, as Zuko often told me when I complained about her cattiness to him. I had the high ground and the better title. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Well some of your new duties, I feel, should be a little more taxing than you might think."

That was it, I was done playing nice. "Well it did take some adjusting to, what with firebenders rising with the sun and all. But, tell me, do most firebenders burn your clothes off?" Ty Lee spit out her tea and tried very hard not to choke while trying not to laugh. "I'm certain I had to get all new under wraps after my first week of marriage because Zuko destroyed them all." Her sister spat out tea at that point and Ty Lee tried very hard to cover her laughter with coughing. I could see the smile on Lady Rina's face as well and knew I won.

I decided a little pay back was needed. "Besides, being a waterbender and at my peak at night, I'm sure I wore out Zuko every so often. He can't seem to get enough though. Before I came here he pulled me into his office to discuss the possibility of an heir. It was a very _stimulating_ talk," I made sure to slightly shiver at the end of my speech.

Ty Lee gave up trying to hide her laughing and was giggling uncontrollably, her sister was having more luck as she hid her mouth behind her hand, and Lady Rina lifted her teacup to me in salute. I'd won and knowing Rina was on my side I knew I'd gained the respect of most of the other ladies at court.


	4. Secret

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**A/N**: So awhile ago **Kimberly T.** made a comment on livejournal about Zuko and a stuffed turtleduck. This has been annoying me ever since. So for day four of secret I give you Zuko's stuffed turtleduck.

* * *

Katara wasn't snooping. She never, in fact, snooped (no matter what Sokka or Toph said). She cleaned.

Well that wasn't what she was doing in Zuko's room because it was clean. And she wouldn't clean it anyway since he didn't deserve it. She was, however, getting his laundry. While checking to make sure he didn't have something hiding in his room that he would use to capture Aang and betray them (her) yet again.

So far the worst thing she found where his duel blades and the picture of his uncle. Nothing really to go on. She did find all this dirty laundry. He maybe the enemy but he washed Sokka's socks for her so she could at least wash his clothes. She did feed him after all and he was helping Aang. She still hated him though.

The last place she decided to "check for laundry" was under his pillow. Sokka always hid things he didn't want her to find under his so why should the Prince be any different? Peaking under it she expected to find his secret stash of letters from his father detailing their exact location and how much Aang had learned she found something entirely unexpected. Sure even a dagger would be expected but not a dirty stuffed turtleduck with some of the stuffing coming out of the seams.

She looked at the cute little thing and felt a surge of _something _for Zuko. Obviously this was his toy and it had seen better days. It looked so…pitiful. She needed to fix it. The Zuko of now didn't deserve it but she could imagine a very small (though still evil) Zuko clutching the turtleduck during a storm. It made her want her stuffed polarbear dog that Sokka made her leave at home.

She took the toy, along with Zuko's dirty laundry with her as she left. He may not deserve her forgiveness or even her caring but the least she could do was fix the turtleduck. It wouldn't take long and it could be seen as a "thanks for not kidnapping Aang and taking him to the Fire Lord while you were on a field trip together" gift. Plus she now knew a weakness of Zuko's and she was going to keep that all to herself.

* * *

Zuko dragged himself to his room. After training Aang in the morning and pushing himself after lunch to make sure he would still bend left his body drained. He needed to bathe but there wasn't anyone around to nag him about it and he just wanted to be still for a little.

He'd felt great right after he had finished his exercises but during his cool down stretching his body just gave up. He leaned his body against his door as he fumbled with the handle. Opening the door he sagged in and flopped back first on to his bed with a groan of relief. He lay there not really caring about anything for a good long while until he felt that something was off. His pillow seemed flatter somehow. Reaching under it his hand found nothing. He sat up immediately.

Quackers was gone, his stuffed turtleduck was gone. (The full name of said turtleduck was Prince Quackers of the turtleduck pond given to the toy by a four year old Zuko who was just learning his name was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation rather than Zuko.) He panicked. Had he left it somewhere in his room? He jumped off the bed and rushed around looking everywhere he could think that he would have left Quackers. Not in his bag, not in the wardrobe, or under the bed or tangled in the blankets. Someone or something must have taken it. He hadn't managed to hide it from Azula's desire to burn everything of his, keep it secret from his crew (though he was pretty sure Uncle knew), managed to be holding it when he heard the pirates planting the explosives on his ship and tucked it into his shirt, carry it around the Earth Kingdom, and, once again, manage to keep Azula from burning it to have someone take it here!

He couldn't think of any reason why any of the group would either be in his room or want the toy. That left his list of culprits down to animals. He guessed it was that flying monkey thing (he knew exactly what Momo was but right now he didn't care). He was going to steal back Quackers without anyone knowing or die trying! Well maybe not die but that was how he felt. He would die of embarrassment if anyone (Sokka) found out about this. But that turtleduck had seen him through some tough times in his life and his mother had made it for him. Sure it was looking a little ratty but it meant something to him and he wanted it back. Now.

With renewed energy Zuko stormed out of his room in search of the animal he assumed took Quackers. He was so determined that he didn't notice Katara walking towards him as he entered the main courtyard.

"Watch where you're going!" She sneered in his face.

"Sorry," he replied curtly. "Have you seen Momo? He has-" he caught himself before he told her about his turtleduck. "My, uh, shirt?"

"Zuko I collected everyone's laundry this morning. Yes, yours too. You washed Sokka's socks for him so I figured I'd do your laundry for you. Once. Don't get used to it."

"Wait, you were in my room?" He asked.

"Of course. You at least keep your clothes in one place. I swear for being blind Toph manages to have her stuff end up in the most random of places," Katara mused.

"Did you let Momo in?"

"What? No. I closed your door when I was through."

"Oh," his face fell. The lemur didn't have Quackers.

"I have to go wash everyone's stinky clothes now, if you don't mind." He watched her stalk away to the refurbished laundry room. Maybe she did let Momo in? No, she would know, Katara knew everything. He searched the main courtyard with no luck and debated searching everyone's private rooms. He decided against that mostly because the thought of getting caught in there by one of them made him reconsider the whole thing.

He gave up (for now) and trudged back to his room. He flopped on his bed again, hating that he'd lost one of the few good things he had from home and hating that he couldn't search everywhere he wanted because he'd be accused of trying to steal secrets.

He lay there half feeling sorry for himself and half angry that he couldn't do what to. There was a knock on his door and Aang happily called "Sifu Hotman dinner is ready!"

"Don't call me that," he murmured from reflex only.

Zuko joined everyone for dinner, sitting between Toph and Aang. No one really commented on how quiet he was, they were used to the Prince staying silent most of the time. He looked at everyone and tried to think of who would try to steal his turtleduck. Sokka was a possibility but the teen was still calling him jerkbender and hadn't brought it would to embarrass him yet. Sokka may have his moments of tact but not where Zuko was concerned. Toph hadn't said anything either and she was more blunt than Sokka. Although she could be using the toy as leverage for more time as her slave. Aang…wouldn't do something like this. Haru, Teo, and The Duke (he lumped them together in his mind) had nothing more against him than that he was a firebender (he wasn't sure if they knew his parentage). They were often too busy playing around in the Temple to do anything like this.

That left Katara. Who had been in his room earlier. Who admitted to being in his room earlier. He wanted to smack his forehead. He missed these things all the time! He could hear Uncle chiding him for not listening when he was too focused on something. She hadn't said anything but that meant nothing. She could be waiting to bring it up at the first moment the others started possibly accepting him or, Agni forbid, defending him against her anger.

"Isn't it Zuko's turn to do the dishes?" Sokka asked as he scrapped the bottom of his bowl for any leftovers.

"It's always my turn to do dishes," Zuko responded grumpily.

"That's what you get for volunteering for the job," Sokka said as he handed Zuko his bowl. Everyone passed their bowls to Zuko and he stood and took them over to the fountain they were using as a sink. He would confront Katara after he was done least she think he was trying to get out of the chores he had to do.

He mused about how he would confront the vindictive waterbender as he cleaned the dishes, paying much more attention to his fantasies of yelling at her for stealing rather than anything else.

"Zuko?" he jumped at his name. There was the waterbender, her hands behind her back in what he guessed would be an attack, considering the way she had been treating him.

"What do you want? Here to make sure I don't break anything?" He really didn't want to deal with her taunting right now, he wanted his turtleduck back and he knew she had to have it.

"No. You haven't broken anything yet so I assume you can at least wash dishes without destroying them considering it's the only thing you can do that with." He was glaring daggers at her. He watched her ramrod straight posture relax a little. "Look I'm not here to argue. I…have something for you. Here." She thrust the turtleduck at him.

Quackers was clean and fixed and definitely not destroyed. He suppressed a happy sequel of "Quackers!" in favor of the much more mature "why did you do this? Why were you looking under my pillow?"

"I did it as kind of a thank you for taking Aang to see the dragons," she seemed a little shy about this until she added "don't expect this kind of thing to happen again."

There was the Katara he knew. "You still haven't answered my question about looking under my pillow."

"I was checking for laundry! I don't know where you keep all your dirty clothes," she huffed. She was hiding something, he could tell. That, however, didn't matter right now.

"Thank you," he said softly. "Quackers means a lot to me."

He watched her try very hard not to giggle. "Quackers? You named it that?"

"I was four!" He glared at her but was pretty sure the effect was ruined by the stuffed animal in his hand. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Why would I? Its not like I care about you or anything. It just looked kind of sad before I cleaned and fixed it. Like I said don't expect this to happen again."

"Of course Master Katara," he said with a bow. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome."


	5. Awkward

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**A/N**: Day 5 of Zutara week: awkward. Not the best one that I have for this. I also feel like nothing can live up to yesterday.

* * *

The children looked across the table at their Aunt Azula who looked like she was trying to get comfortable and failing. They knew of their Aunt Azula but this was the first day they had ever met her; Dad would go visit her and sometimes Mom would go too but they always stayed home.

They had no idea how to act around her. With Aunt Suki they knew not to misbehave because she knew all the punishments Mom gave. With Auntie Toph they knew they could get away with anything and she usually had sweets for them. They liked both their aunts but for different reasons.

Aunt Azula didn't have sweets and she didn't bring any cousins for them to play with like Aunt Suki did.

"You ask her," the oldest whispered to his brother.

"No, you ask her! You're older!" The younger tried to keep his voice down as he voiced his displeasure.

"You wanted to know!"

"Do you have something you want to share with the rest of us? If so you should just ask," Zuko told his sons.

"Are you really Dad's sister?" The elder asked.

Azula's eyes went wide at the question. "I am," she replied.

"Then why don't you visit us all the time like Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki?" Marukku, the younger, questioned.

"Its easier for your mother and me to go visit Azula where she lives rather than have her come visit us," Zuko stepped in for his sister.

"Where do you live?"

"A special place. Not for you to know," Azula answered. Zuko coughed and looked at his sister. "What? Have you told them?"

"No but, uh, is there a better way to phrase that?"

"I can't really think of one unless you want to say the truth."

"You're the one who's good at lying!"

"I haven't done it in awhile! I've been trying to tell the truth more often, in case you haven't been paying attention!"

"Aunt Azula you really are Dad's sister," Irzan, the elder prince said.

" Yeah, you two are fighting like Mom and Uncle Sokka do sometimes!" Marukku added.

"Boys!" Katara tried to sound stern while holding back laughter. Zuko turned to look at his wife, his stare indicating she should say more. "Well you two are fighting like Sokka and I do sometimes," she said before kissing his cheek. "Besides its nice to see you two fighting like this."

"How else would they fight?" The younger prince asked.

All three adults looked at each other and came to the silent agreement of 'these kids are too young to know about that yet.' Then came the battle of 'no you come up with an excuse' eye movements. Azula dropped out of that rather quickly, she had no idea how to rephrase the past for younger ears and would just let the parents do that.

Finally Katara won. "See Aunt Azula and I…we, well, we threw," Zuko looked around the room for anything that could help him. "Food. We threw food at each other. All the time. Yeah, that was how we fought. As kids." The servants and guards in the room looked like they were trying very hard not to laugh at their fumbling Fire Lord.

"Didn't Grandpa Iroh tell you to stop?" The younger child asked.

Azula glanced at her brother for guidance. "Sure he did," she began. "But how often do you listen to your dad when he tells you to stop?"

Both boys squirmed under the scrutiny of the three adults. "Yeah but we stop!" Irzan said with a huff as he folded his arms across his chest.

"He really is your son Zuzu."

"Zuzu?" Both boys chorused.

"It's what Aunt Azula called me when we were kids and still calls me sometimes."

"I thought it was a name Mom yelled sometimes," Marukku said innocently.

"What?" Katara almost screamed.

"The last time we were on Ember Island I couldn't sleep one night so I went to go find you. I heard you scream that and Dad scream your name." Both parents blushed at what their youngest admitted.

"I think this is the best family dinner we've ever had Zuko," Azula commented as she took a bite of her food. Zuko, silently, had to admit that his sister was right.


	6. Legendary

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**A/N**: Legendary is today's prompt and what better than cheesy romance novel style story telling? Also "Secret" was the featured fanfic for that day over on deviantart! So happy!

* * *

"Grandfather," Zuko looked up from his desk to see his grandson standing in his office doorway. The teen was still in his school uniform; something Zuko knew was odd because the boy usually tore it off to go practice firebending when he came home.

He motioned for his grandson to come in. "Is there something wrong?" He asked as the boy stopped in front of his desk.

"No, well maybe. Here," he handed a book to Zuko. It looked like the cheap new mass-produced ones that Zuko was still getting used to. "It's the most popular book at the Academy right now. Especially with the girls," Zuko watched the boys ears turn red. Zuko took the book and chose to ignore his grandson's interest in girls. He had grandchildren; he wasn't as excited about getting great-grandchildren, the thought made him feel old.

He looked at the cover of the book. There was a busty woman in what appeared to be Water Tribe clothes being pulled into an embrace by a man in red. The man's right side was facing the forward but Zuko could see a little smudge on the left side of his face. The title of the book didn't deter his assumptions. "Burning Glacier: how water and fire became one based on actual events" seemed like something that the Ember Island Players would put on. _Based on actual events_ made everything worse.

"Thank you, I haven't heard of this yet."

"You can keep it. And I didn't read it! I promise," the boy's cheeks matched his ears.

"You can go if you want," Zuko dismissed the boy. For some reason his grandson could be so comfortable around him at dinner or pretty much anywhere that wasn't his office. He began to flip through the book stopping every so often and shaking his head.

* * *

Zuko chuckled. Katara turned from her vanity to look at her husband as he lounged in bed to read.

"You keep laughing. What are you reading?" He'd kept the title hidden from her earlier that evening.

"_Burning Glacier_. Apparently its very popular right now," he held out the cover for her to see.

"Is that me?" She exclaimed.

"I think so. Her name is Karnata. Half the time she knows what to do and the other half she seems to have less intelligence than a sea slug. The man, Zoto, appears everywhere she is trying to capture her friend to gain the acceptance of his father. He also likes to manhandle her and she falls apart in his arms. It loosely follows our past but if had happened I might have been a little more driven to capture you."

"Why?" Katara had come over to the bed to curl up next to Zuko.

"Here let me read to you the pirate incident:

_Karnata seethed as she tried to find a weakness in the bonds that held her to the tree. She could feel water close by but she still hadn't fully mastered her bending yet. She felt more helpless than ever and waited for the pirates to return. The bonds cut into her wrists and the bark of the tree cut into her back-_"

"You tied me to the tree not the pirates!"

"I know," he kissed her nose, "but I've made up for it since then. Now let me finish reading:

_-As she craned her neck to see if the pirates were coming back. She heard a twig break and braced herself to fight if she got the chance to gain freedom. Trying to recall what her brother said about how to weaken a man she was distracted and jumped when hot breath tickled her neck below her ear and the voice she longed to hear rasped "I'll save you from the pirates."_

"_Zoto! I thought you wouldn't come," she whispered as she began to squirm as he worked on her binds._

"_I didn't even know you were here. Uncle made us stop for some shopping and I heard a rumor that pirates had captured a beautiful Water Tribe girl. Only you could manage to get into that much trouble in one day. Now hold still while I work the knot," he admonished._

_Finally the ropes gave and he pulled them from her wrist. She jumped away from the tree and turned to face her savior. "Oh thank you," she gasped before flinging herself at him and kissing him. She had become addicted to his kisses even though they had shared so few. Her hands tangled in his hair as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He reluctantly broke their kiss then pried her hands from his hair and kissed her wrists where rope burns had left the skin red and angry. _

"_I wish we could continue but we have to get out of here. You and your friends need to leave before the pirates find out who you are and I…I need to continue to chase you," he finished sadly._

"_Please join us, you know what we're trying to do is right," she pleaded into his shoulder as she tucked her self under his head._

"_I can't. I just…can't," he said into her hair, breathing in her scent._

"That is how this thing depicts the pirate incident? It ends with us making out. I didn't even kiss you until after the one year anniversary of the end of the War," Katara complained. "And you were working with them."

"I know, I've apologized so many times for this I can never forget it," he kissed her head as she moved closer. "It gets better. Apparently we didn't fight physically at the North Pole. We made out then got into an argument over my obsession with honor after which I just left."

"Do all of our meetings have us kissing?"

"Yeah. I was also with you in The Cave of Two Lovers and we received a blessing from their spirits for our love. They also warned us of the trouble road ahead even though we were meant to be."

"Were they referring to the assassination attempts or half your council's refusal to call me Fire Lady even after we were married?"

"I think its referring to our different statuses, my little peasant," he kissed her lips before she could respond. He'd taken to calling her that as a pet name years ago and Katara begrudgingly accepted it. "I think our time in the Crystal Catacombs is my favorite so far."

"Why?"

"I get your top off," he smirked.

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"We've been married how many years? Of course. I still never get tired of unwrapping your bindings."

"Where are you now?" She asked trying to scan the page for any reference to their past.

"Right after the fight with Azula. Who is named Azela in this. At least they tried a little with our names."

"Read it to me."

"Fine."

_Karnata gentle embraced the fallen Prince as he moaned back to consciousness. "You're alive, oh Spirits you're alive! I wasn't sure if I got to you in time to heal you," tears were running down her face as she began to shower his face with kisses. "Why would you do that for me?" She asked as she brushed the hair from his face._

"_All I could think was _'no! Not her!' _as I saw what my twisted sister had planned," he groaned as she accidently brushed the raw, burn skin on his once flawless chest-"_

"It does not say your chest was flawless."

"It does and I seem to remember someone saying she loved it while licking and kissing her way all over it," he said. He watched as a slight flush colored her cheeks. He liked that even years later he could make her blush.

"Just continue with the story."

"_-In her need to make sure he was breathing and his heart was beating. "Marry me," he choked out as she gazed into his eyes._

"_Do you really mean that?" Her heart was beating so fast and loud she could swear he could hear it too. She wanted this, wanted to be his for the rest of their lives but she didn't want him making promises he'd regret once he was better._

"_With all my heart."_

_She leaned down to kiss him firmly on the lips. "Yes," she almost laughed out in her happiness._

"That is not how you proposed and where are Mai and Aang in this story?"

"Mai doesn't have a counter part and Aang is treated like your brother. Which is fairly accurate if you think about it."

She sighed and grabbed the book from his hands flipping through the pages. "Why would anyone want to read this?"

"I don't know. Maybe because they want to read of the epic romance of their rulers? Its kind of flattering if you think about it."

"Yes but people are going to think this is the truth and not what happened."

"I like this silly fable better." He kissed his wife. And they continued to live happily ever after.


	7. Caught

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**A/N**: And it's the last day of Zutara week! I'm happy I got these all out as I didn't really plan ahead for this other than thinking of ideas. Except for this one. Caught, for some reason, was a total blank for me.

* * *

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Master Pakku asked the two cowering figurers in front of him.

They looked at each other knowing that if they said anything it would just make things worse. However both felt like they were little children in trouble. The impulse to get the other in more trouble first won and maturity was left behind.

"She was the one who wanted to spar in the first place!" Zuko shouted first.

"Well his fire melted everything!" Katara screamed louder.

"You're the one who kept pestering me and saying it would be all right!"

"That's because the last time we fought in ice nothing melted!"

"The only other time we fought anywhere near ice was at the Spirit Oasis! On grass!"

"You were still throwing fire at me! The walls didn't even melt!"

"That's because you either blocked my fire before it got to the walls or the walls, being thick ice! Could take care of themselves!"

"So you're blaming me for all this when you actually destroyed everything!"

"Sure, I guess I am!"

"You're still a jerk!" She flung herself at him and tackled him to the ground from their seated position.

Pakku let them wrestle for a little, impressed than his step-granddaughter could hold her own against the Fire Lord. They needed to stop though. He bent waterwhips at the two of them and fastened the water around their waists and pulled the two apart.

"I don't care who's idea it was or who is more responsible for the destruction the point is that you both," he looked directly at Katara knowing she was going to open her mouth to object," are responsible for the clean up and rebuilding of the sparring arena and buildings that are only half still there."

"But I'll be doing all the work! He can't waterbend so I'll be the one rebuilding while he just stands there," complained.

"I'll be supervising. I have some experience in that now," the Fire Lord said smugly.

"Katara is going to make ice bricks and you're going to rebuild the walls like that. Both of you. And don't look at me like that. You both look like surly children. Remember you're the Fire Lord and you're a Master waterbender. Start acting like it," Pakku said as a way of dismissal. "Now I want at least the arena done before sunset."

"That's not that much time-" Zuko began to protest.

"Then you better get started. And remember, Fire Lord, you're here to inspire good relations with the Southern Water Tribe, I expect a glowing report regarding your enthusiasm about fixing this," Pakku said as a way of dismissal.

The two benders made there way over to the destroyed arena to begin their work. As Katara made ice blocks Zuko began to clear away the debris. Their annoyance at each simmered out while they worked together.

"Do you think part of the reason for this is that we walked in on him and your grandmother?" Zuko asked as he shoved slush out of the way to try to make a smooth surface to begin to pile blocks on.

"I think so. I still can't get that image out of my head," Katara shuddered.

Zuko went over to stand behind Katara and wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and asked, "Do you think we'll be like when we're old?"

"Already planning our future? Isn't there something important you're supposed to ask me first?" She chided.

"Consider this my testing to see how that question would be answered," he replied before kissing her neck.

"You'll have to properly ask to find out. Now finish cleaning up the mess so we can start on the wall soon," she said before wriggling out of his embrace.

'Tease," he complained before getting back to work.


End file.
